Its You
by Death Devil Life
Summary: Kau gadis aneh cerewet yang selalu mengangguku, selalu menempel padaku, mangklaimku sebagai pacarmu. Menyebalkan! Kau sangat menyebalkan! Selalu selalu mencintaiku dan... melindungiku. Setidaknya beri aku kesempatan untuk menunjukkan cintaku/K-Kau? kena..pa?/Aku mencintaimu/Aku merindukanmu Sakura sangat merindukanmu/


Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei

.

 **WARNING** : Short fic,gaje,typos, aneh, dan segala kekurangannya

.

Rated : T

.

Sasuke x Sakura

.

.

 **It's You**

 **.**

 **.**

(Sasuke)

Aku berbaring jengah di atap sekolah sembari menatap gadis berambut pink aneh yang masih mengintrigasiku dari tadi.

"Jadi kau melupakan kencanmu denganku hanya karena sepupu Neji yang memintamu untuk menemaninya berbelanja?" Gadis itu mengulangi pertanyaannya mengenai kejadian kemarin saat dia memintaku untuk menemaninya bermain.

"Kau tau aku menunggumu sampai malam di taman. Jangan lupakan kemarin sore hujan! Kau membuatku menunggu tanpa kepastian sampai kehujanan dan sekarang aku ingusan!" Gadis itu kembali protes sambil menunjuk hidungnya yang sekarang tersumpal tisu.

"Aku tidak memintamu menungguku." Ucapku datar padanya, kulihat ada kilatan marah dimatanya saat menatapku yang berbaring disampingnya menatap langit. Sakura –gadis berambut pink itu menghela nafas.

"Setidaknya berilah aku kabar, Sasuke! Aku tak apa kalau kau membatalkan kencan kita! Tapi setidaknya berilah aku kabar agar aku tak harus menunggumu selama tiga jam!" Aku hanya diam mendengarkan omelannya. Aku memang berpacaran dengannya sudah lima bulan ini. Tapi aku tak menyukainya, dia yang seenak jidat lebarnya mengkalimku menjadi pacarnya, menempel denganku sepanjang waktu walau aku tak mempedulikannya sedikitpun. Bahkan aku bersikap kasarpun dia tetap kukuh,tak mau lepas dariku. Setelah satu bulan aku lelah menolaknya aku mulai membiarkannaya. Toh dia tidak berbuat macam-macam padaku.

"HATCHIIH‼" Suara bersin keras terdengar berasal dari Sakura yang sekarang sedang membersihkan ingusnya dengan tisu. Sepertinya dia benar-benar sakit karena kejadian kemarin. Sakura berdiri beranjak dari duduknya. Aku bangun dari berbaringku, melihat sakura yang bersiap pergi dari atap.

"Aku mau turun. Ingat aku masih kecewa padamu! Sebagai ganti yang kemarin kau harus pulang sekolah bersamaku!" Sakura menatapku dengan mata tajam dan tegasnya sebelum beranjak dari atap. Aku hanya melihatnya datar tanpa mengiyakan perintahnya. Toh, dia tidak akan masalah dengan itu. Apapun jawabanku Sakura tetap menempel padaku setiap waktu.

.

Jam pelajaran terakhir memang hal membuat seluruh siswa mengkonsentrasikan dirinya untuk melihat jam didepan kelas. Menunggu detik-detik yang mampu menggoncangkan sekolah saat bunyi bel berbunyi. Pandangan bosan kulayangkan pada jam yang berjalan sangat lambat, hingga setiap detiknya bagaikan satu jam. Aku menghela nafas melanjutkan coretan abstrak yang aku buat di buku catatanku yang memang tak pernah terisi tulisan yang mencatat pelajaran. Toh, aku sudah mengerti semua pelajaran tanpa memperhatikan. Itu karena aku sudah mempelajarinya dirumah.

Tanganku berhenti mencoret saat melihat gambar dipojok kanan bawah buku tulisku. Terdapat gambar ku dan Sakura yang berbentuk chibi ala anime disana. Buku tulis ini diberikan oleh Sakura, tepat di dua bulah yang kata Sakura adalah dua bulan hari jadian kita. Aku tak ingat kapan karena aku tak peduli itu, namun saat itu dia memberiku satu lusin buku tulis dengan gambar dua orang berbeda gender yang aneh, dan kata Sakura itu adalah gambarku dengannya. Katanya dia khusus memesankan buku ini, dan dia juga memiliki buku yang sama dengan warna dasar yang berbeda, aku biru dan dia pink.

Mataku melihat bangku di bagian kiri belakangku. Gadis aneh berambut pink itu tampak tertidur tenang dengan tangan kiri yang menyangga kepalanya. Dasar gadis aneh, bisa-bisanya dia tertidur dengan posisi seperti itu. Aku kembali mencoret bukuku dan meliriknya kembali yang tengah membuka mata hujaunya yang terlihat sayu karena bangun tidur, wajahnya memerah entah karena apa. Dia kembali berkutat dengan bukunya berpura-pura mencatat, dan memperhatikan ocehan guru di depan kelas.

KKRRIIIIIINNNGGG

Bel pengguncang sekolahan akhirnya berbunyi, memecahkan kesunyian yang tercipta berjam-jam tadi. Dengan enggan aku mengenakan tas punggungku dan keluar kelas setelah guru mengakhiri pelajaran.

"SASUKEEEEEE…" teriakkan yang sudah akrab ditelingaku sejak lima bulan terakhir terdengar setelah beberapa langkah aku keluar dari gedung sekolah. Tanpa menghentikan langkahku, aku tetap berjalan dengan tenang tak menghiraukan teriakan yang memanggilku dan suara langkah cepat dibelakangku.

"Sudah kubilang kita pulang bersama untuk mengganti kencan kemarin! Kenapa kau malah meninggalkanku?!"

"Hn." Aku hanya bergumam, melihat Sakura yang sudah bergelantung manja ditanganku. Rasa hangat menjalar ditanganku, terlalu hangat menurutku.

"Kau panas." Ucapku datar padanya yang masih bergelayut manja.

"Ini gara-gara kau!" Ucap Sakura dengan mata yang mendelik padaku. Aku hanya berjalan tak menghiraukan Sakura di sampingku dan bercerita hal yang tak penting. Gadis ini selalu bercerita kejadian tak pentingnya kepadaku meski tau aku tak mungkin mendengarkanya. Dan dalam keadaan sakitpun dia tetap secerewet biasanya.

"…aku basah kuyup saat pulang gara-gara kau..akh.." Pekikan itu keluar dari mulut Sakura sebelum ia menyelesaikan ceritanya, ia melepaskan tangannya yang bergelayut, menghilangkan rasa panas yang kurasakan tadi. Sontak aku menoleh kebelakang, kulihat Sakura berdiri tak jauh dibelakangku dengan wajah yang tertunduk.

"Kau kenapa?" Aku membungkukkan badanku melihatnya tengah meringis. Aku menghela napas.

"Dasar bodoh, kalau sakit kenapa tetap masuk! Merepotkan!" aku menyentil dahinya yang lebar yang membuatnya kembali mendelik padaku.

"Dasar jahat, harusnya kau menggendongku, bukannya menyentil ku!" Serunya melanjutkan perjalanan sambil memijit pelan keningnya. Untung dia gadis yang kuat yang tidak pingsan hanya gara-gara demam.

.

.

.

Aku duduk dengan wajah bosan disamping sakura yang sedang mengoceh tak ada habisnya dari tadi.

"Sakura kau tidak haus?" Aku memotong pembicaraannya -yang entah tengah bercerita tentang apa, mencoba menghentikan ocehannya. Sejujurnya aku ingin kencan sepihak dari Sakura ini segera berakhir. Hari mingguku yang tenang tiba-tiba menjadi menyebalkan semenjak gadis itu berkunjung kerumahku dan menariku keluar dari kamar apartemen sederhanaku yang nyaman, yang katanya mau mengajakku kencan.

"Kamu haus, Sakuke?" Sakura menoleh kearahku, yang hanya ku balas dengan anggukan singkat.

"Tunggu disini, aku akan membeli minuman di seberang." Ucapnya langsung beranjak. Ah, rasanya lega terlepas dari suara berisik Sakura, aku bosan mendengar suaranya setiap waktu. Aku melangkahkan kakiku pergi dari taman ini, meninggalkan sakura yang tengah membeli minum untukku. Biarkan saja dia mencariku. Toh dia tidak akan marah tau aku mengacaukan kencan –lagi- dengan cara kabur dari gadis aneh itu.

"Are? Kemana lagi si pantat ayam itu?" Ku dengar suara Sakura tak jauh dariku. Sepertinya dia tengah mencariku. Aku menoleh kebelakang memastikan posisi Sakura saat ini. Oh, ternyata dia tak jauh dibelakangku, tengah menoleh kesana-kemari layaknya orang hilang. Aku tak menghiraukannya yang sedang bingung mencariku, kulanjutkan langkah kakiku meninggalkan taman ini untuk segera pulang menuju tempat yang damai. Kamarku.

.

(Sakura)

Aku heran kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta dengan lelaki kurang ajar macam Uchiha Sasuke. Dia itu jahat dan tak peduli denganku. Bahkan dia tak menganggapku sebagai pacarnya. Tapi itu wajar karena aku yang memaksakan diriku dan menganggapnya sebagai pacarku. Aku tak peduli dia sering menolakku dan terkadang bersikap kasar padaku. Karena aku menyukainya. Aku tetap mendekatinya selayaknya pacar normal walaupun sebernarnya tidak normal (?).

Usahaku berhasil setelah satu bulan penuh aku tak melepaskan diri dari Uchiha Sasuke. Dia mulai bersikap cuek dan tak menolakku lagi, dan tepat pada bulan kedua aku jadian dengannya aku memberinya satu lusin buku tulis bergambarkan aku dengannya yang digambar ala anime berbentuk chibi. Aku memesan satu atu lusin untuknya berwarna dasar biru dan satu lusin untukku berwarna dasar pink.

Tapi sialnya dia masih selalu menghindar saat aku ajak kencan. Bahkan pernah aku menunggunya sampai kehujanan dan dia tidak datang. Saat ini aku berhasil menyeretnya untuk berkencan denganku, dengan semangat aku bercerita panjang lebar –meski aku tau dia tak mendengarku. Tapi sialnya dia kembali melarikan diri dengan berpura-pura haus. Saat aku membelikan dia minum dia dia sudah tidak ada di tempat kami duduk tadi.

"Are? Kemana lagi si pantat ayam itu?" Gumamku sambil menengokkan kepalaku kekanan dan kekiri mencari sosok Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi aku tak menemukannya. Mungkin aku terlalu memaksanya, sampai dia selalu kabur saat aku ajak berkencan. Apa aku harus menyerah? Ah, aku lelah mencarinya. Kududukkan diriku di bangku taman yang kosong. Membuka salah satu minuman yang tadi aku beli dan meminumnya. Beristirahat sejenak di taman bukan pilihan yang buruk, dan sepertinya aku mulai mengantuk.

.

(Sasuke)

Aku memutar langkahku kembali ke taman, Kembali menuju gadis bodoh yang telah berhasil mengusik pikiranku, dan membuatku urung untuk menuju tempat tentram di kamarku. Biasanya aku bisa meninggalkannya dengan mudah, tapi kali ini aku tak tega meninggalkannya lagi –entah karena apa. Dan aku berterima kasih pada rambutnya yang aneh itu karena memudahkanku untuk mencarinya. Aku melanjutkan langkahku menuju tempatnya duduk.

"Sakura." Aku menatap heran kala gadis di sampingku tak memberi respon saat kupanggil. Dia duduk tenang dengan wajah tertunduk dan tangannya yang memegang kaleng soda yang sudah terbuka. Kurendahkan badanku melihat wajahnya. Sesuai dugaanku gadis pink di hadapanku ini tengah memejamkan matanya dengan tenang. Dasar gadis aneh! Bisa-bisanya dia tidur di tempat seperti ini.

TUK! Ku sentil jidat lebarnya, menariknya dari alam mimpi. "HEI! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sakura bangkit dari duduknya sembari mengelus jidat lebarnya, matanya menatap kearahku kedan tatapan terganggunya. Tanpa memedulikannya yang tengah kesal, kuambil salah satu soda disebelahnya yang belum terbuka, dengan santai aku duduk dibangku sebelahnya dan meminum soda yang kuambil dari tangannya.

"Sasuke! Dari mana saja kau? Ku kira kau meninggalkanku disini." Sakura berkata demikian dengan tenangnya, tanpa mengomeliku seperti biasa.

"Hn, aku hanya berjalan-jalan sebentar." Entah apa yang istimewa dari jawabanku tapi kulihat sakura yang memandangku dan tersenyum lebar kegirangan.

"Sasuke ayo makan. Aku yang traktir." Dan tanpa persetujuanku Sakura sudah menyeretku menuju _café_ yang berada di seberang taman. Sakura memang sulit ditebak, tingkahnya selalu tiba-tiba. Aku melepaskan tangannya yang menarikku dan berjalan mendahuluinya dibelakang.

"Hei, Sasuke tunggu aku!" Aku tau Sakura tengah berjalan cepat mengejarku dan aku tidak menunggunya karena aku tau dia pasti dapat menyusulku.

Aku menyebrang jalan saat lampu hijau untuk pejalan kaki menyala. Tangan mungil yang sedikit menarik tangan kiriku dari belakang tanda bahwa Sakura berhasil mengejarku.

"Kenapa kau selalu meninggalkanku, apa susahnya sih menungguku sebentar... SASUKE!" Aku tau sakura selalu mengomel saat aku meninggalkannya dibelakang. Tapi teriakan yang yang tiba-tiba dan pelukan eratnya terhadapku membuatku merasa aneh. Aku memejamkan mata saat kurasakan dorongan keras dari belakang. Sakura membuat kami terlempar beberapa meter. Kurasakan tangan Sakura berada di belakang kepalaku melindungi kepalaku dari benturan, dan tangan satunya yang memeluk tubuhku erat menarik tubuhku dengan kuat hingga membuat tubuhku aman diatas tubuh Sakura. Kejadian yang sangat cepat yang membuatku membutuhkan waktu untuk melihat apa yang terjadi disekitarku.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Aku mendengar suara krawatir sakura yang memanggilku berkali-kali. Aku mengerjapkan mataku untuk memfokuskan pandanganku. Kulihat Sakura tersenyum lega saat aku memandang matanya, "Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa."

"K-Kau? kena..pa?" suaraku hilang saat kulihat Sakura yang tak baik-baik saja sepertiku. Tangannya lecet penuh dengan darah, rambut merah mudanya bercampur dengan warna merah. Tanpa kusadari setetes air keluar dari mataku, yang diikuti dengan tetesan lainnya. Aku tidak bodoh untuk tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi saat ini. Suara ambulans dan keributan disekitarku membuatku semakin kacau. Aku memeluk tubuh Sakura yang sudah memejamkan mata tak berdaya. Air mataku terus keluar semakin banyak tak terkendali saat aku memeluk tubuh mungil itu, meski tak ada suara isakan yang keluar dari bibirku. Sampai seseorang berbaju putih memisahkan pelukanku terhadap Sakura.

.

.

.

Kenapa? Aku tau aku sering mengabaikannya. Tapi kenapa sesakit ini saat dia mengabaikanku? Apa ini yang dia rasakan selama ini.

Aku terdiam di tempat dudukku, melihatnya terbaring dengan berbagai alat medis yang terpasang di tubuhnya.

"Bangunlah," Bisikku pada gadis yang biasanya berisik itu, namun suaranya tak terdengar lagi sejak peristiwa sebulan yang lalu. Aku menggenggam lembut tangannya yang terbalut perban. "aku menunggumu. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu. Jadi, bangunlah." Aku bangkit dari dudukku, mencium lembut bibirnya yang pucat. "Aku mencintaimu, kembalilah!" ucapku sebelum meninggalkannya yang masih terlelap. Kebiasaanku selama satu bulan terakhir.

Kuharap kau segera kembali, aku ingin kau merasakan cinta dariku. Bukan hanya aku yang merasakan cinta darimu. Aku merindukanmu Sakura Haruno. Sangat merindukanmu.

.

.

.

 **Fin**

 **Tamat dengan gajenya,hahaha**

 **Dulu fic ini pernah tak publish dan saya lupa kenapa tak hapus, buat kenang2an tak publish lagi deh. Semoga pada suka yo...**

 **Sori kalo nyampah fic jelek di**

 **Makasih banyak buat yang sudah review/follow/favorite fic 'My Boss' jujur, itu adalah respon terindah (?) dari fic yg pernah aku**

 **Sempat mau buat squel atau prequel sesuai permintaan sih, tp lg buntu saya,akhir-akhir ini lg**

 **Sudah ah curcolnya.**

 **Jaa.. naa.. Matta ne...**


End file.
